Tal vez
by Desire Black
Summary: One shot. Hermione se da cuenta de que siente algo más por alguien que no puede amarla, no sabe si debe luchar por su amor... a pesar de que ella pueda darle la felicidad. Es un intento de yuri, un poco cursi. Entren y dejen review


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora JK Rowling y a Warner Bros. La letra de canción es de Sin Bandera (una súper canción) y las situaciones ficticias que aparecen son de mi autoría. Dejando esto claro, espero que les guste este intento de femslash, un poco cursi, que hice en un momento de corta inspiración, pero que creí que sería bueno escribir. Algún comentario, queja, felicitación o petición, así como recomendaciones de sus fics, solo dejen un review y me alegraran el día. Bye...

* * *

**Tal vez...**

_Por Desire Black_

La mañana ha llegado otra vez. Un pequeño rayo de luz se cuela por una abertura del dosel de mi cama y me da de lleno en la cara, obligándome fastidiosamente a que me levante. En realidad, en contra de lo que es siempre mi costumbre, deseo seguir en mi cama... quisiera volver a mi sueño, aunque eso me haga sentir culpable... no debería siquiera tener estos pensamientos, yo sé que no son correctos, pero siguen ahí, continuamente en mi cabeza, para torturarme porque yo sé sin lugar a duda, que jamás podrán realizarse...

Pesadamente me levanto, ya no puedo seguir en mi cama. Corro el dosel de mi cama e inmediatamente fijo mi vista en el reloj que esta en la mesilla. – Ya es tarde – susurro y observo que mis compañeras de habitación se han ido ya. Suspiro aliviada. Son buenas chicas, pero a veces pueden ponerse en un plan insoportable, hablando de tonterías que no tienen importancia.

Apenas iba a levantarme cuando escucho que gira el pomo de la puerta y se abre, dando paso a una persona que he ansiado ver desde el momento de separarme de ella, para ir a dormir... quizás por eso la he soñado... Es una chica de largo cabello rojizo, con cientos de juguetonas pecas por su rostro, de ojos color chocolate y con una sonrisa traviesa, que siempre consigue alegrarme. Mi mejor amiga, a la que siempre he confiado mis más oscuros secretos, excepto este que quisiera llevarme conmigo hasta la tumba.

_Tal vez tú necesites hablar, que te digan la verdad_

_Alguien que pueda escuchar tus sueños._

- ¿Cómo estás? – me dices con dulzura y a la vez cuidadosamente. Piensas que estoy triste por la noticia que me diste ayer, una que en otro tiempo me hubiera hecho llorar a mares y que ahora solo me produce una ligera molestia... Aún recuerdo como me lo dijiste ayer, muy penosamente, porque suponías que sería muy doloroso para mí, pero tenías que hacerlo, no querías que yo siguiera en la ignorancia, aunque odiabas ser tú quien me lo decía... Me confesaste lo que hacía poco te habías enterado, que tu hermano Ron había empezado a salir seriamente con una chica de Hufflepuff... Tú también te sentías triste por eso, porque eso había roto el sueño que tenías de que yo y Ron fuéramos novios, de que nos casáramos y que por fin tú y yo seríamos de la misma familia, como ya me considerabas. Yo, en otro tiempo, también soñaba con eso, pero al decirme eso ayer, me hiciste comprender que hacía mucho tiempo que Ron ya no era el dueño de mi corazón.

_Tal vez alguien con quien caminar_

_Que le guste tanto el mar y que pueda compartir su vida._

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe – te conteste tristemente e inmediatamente en un gesto que solo tenías conmigo, me tomas entre tus brazos, abrazándome suavemente, invitándome así a que me desahogue. Me llena un poco de alegría pero poco después se convierte otra vez en tristeza... La tristeza de este sentimiento que me causas, de que estés tan cerca y que jamás puedas pertenecerme. Suelto un pequeño gemido e inmediatamente de mis ojos caen lágrimas que ya no puedo contener. No sabes cuanto desearía que fueras Ron, que fueras un hombre, como todos tus hermanos, aunque si eso fuera así sin duda nunca podría haber llegado a conocerte de la forma en que lo he hecho. No puedo negar que físicamente te pareces mucho a Ron, con ese mismo cabello pelirrojo, esas pecas y ese sentimiento de ser una fiel amiga, que por eso pensé que quizás estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos... pero ahora sé que no es así, porque también son tan diferentes sus formas de ser. Solo tú me comprendes, a veces incluso si tener que decírtelo con palabras... y tú no me ocultas nada, me confías absolutamente todo, incluso aquellas cosas que te son tan dolorosas, que a nadie más le has contado. Los demás no pueden imaginar cuanto has sufrido y cuanto seguirás haciéndolo... Incluso sabes notar mi tristeza y siempre tratas de alegrarme, de hacerme reír, de una forma que solo tú consigues... y solo conmigo te muestras sensible, incluso frágil, muy diferente a como te muestras ante los demás, confías en que yo no te haré daño... Si tú fueras Ron, podríamos ser tan felices, pero eso desgraciadamente no puede cambiarse. Nuevas lágrimas brotan, más abundantes que las anteriores. Tú lo notas y te angustias y me dices suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabeza para calmarme:

- Nadie merece tus lágrimas 'Mione'... mucho menos el tonto de mi hermano que no sabe apreciar todo lo que vales...

Sonrío levemente. Aún sigues pensando que es por él por quien sufro. Me alegra que mi prudencia haya logrado que aún no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, porque sé que si lo hicieras, posiblemente te asustarías y te alejarías de mí para siempre... y yo no podría soportar que ya nunca más estuviéramos juntas, con todo lo que significas para mí, prefiero callar para siempre.

- Gracias Gin, ya me siento mejor – te digo mientras me seco las lágrimas y agrego – Déjame vestirme y luego bajamos a desayunar.

Tú me sonríes, asintiendo con la cabeza. Gracias Ginny, solo por existir.

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón sin nada a cambio _

_Una ilusión que tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo._

Bajamos las escaleras, platicando animadamente y yo trato de pensar en cosas más animadas y alejar de mí pensamientos que vienen al caso y de los que es mejor no preocuparme. En eso noto que tus ojos se iluminan y dices algo que hace que vuelva a preocuparme aún más.

- Harry... - pronuncias dulcemente, como si quisieras que así fuera tuyo - ¿dónde estará?

- La verdad no tengo idea – te contesto pero no puedo evitar que sienta en el corazón una punzada dolorosa. Y como no hacerlo si sé que él lo es todo para ti, desde que eras una niña has estado enamorada de él, siempre has esperado por él y me es doloroso observar como él siempre te ignora, aunque por otro lado me da remordimiento alegrarme por eso y que así no te arrebate de mi lado... Si él se diera cuenta de todo lo que vales, posiblemente no te dejaría ir jamás de su lado.

- Entonces... todavía piensas hacerlo – te pregunto y tú asientes afirmativamente.

- Si... creo que hoy es el día en que lo haré... hoy le confesaré todo lo que siento por él... y aunque no me acepte, será mejor sufrir esa decepción y así podré sacarlo de mi mente... pero si me dice que si, sería la chica más feliz del mundo... si existe la posibilidad de que eso suceda, aunque sea mínima, vale la pena correr el riesgo... ¿No crees? – me dices muy ilusionada y yo no hago más que asentir con la cabeza, aunque me preocupas no sé como tomarías una negativa y no quisiera que eso sucediera pero sé que estas decidida...

_Tal vez alguien que te trate bien, _

_alguien que te deje ser _

_para que puedas amar tranquila._

Llegamos a las puertas del Gran Comedor que se encuentran abiertas de par en par y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa. Fijo mi mirada al techo, que imita a la perfección el cielo que se encuentra fuera y es de un azul profundo, un hermoso día que quiero disfrutar... estamos cerca de la mesa y de pronto noto que ya no avanzas y apenas te quiero preguntar el porque cuando noto la expresión de tu cara, de un profundo terror, como si todo fuera una pesadilla y desearás despertar de una buena vez. Miro hacia al frente y ahora lo entiendo todo... es tan sorpresivo que no puedo creer lo que veo... Ahí está Harry con Luna y están besándose apasionadamente, en nuestra mesa... yo no sé que hacer, pero trato de reaccionar e intento alejarte de ahí, tú bajas la mirada intentando ocultar las lágrimas que luchan por salir de tus ojos. Pero ellos nos han visto y Luna en un gesto que me parece sádico, nos llama y nos invita a sentarnos junto a ellos. Te tomo de la mano y trato de alejarte de ahí desesperadamente, pero tú te sueltas inesperadamente de mi y dándome una muestra de gran valor, levantas la cara y con una sonrisa les respondes que si, que para allá vas. Yo estoy muy sorprendida pero aún así te sigo y me siento a un lado tuyo. Empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, mientras tú solo escuchas y juegas con la comida, para no tener que levantar la vista, y ver lo que hay frente tus ojos, mientras ellos parece que no se dan cuenta de nada. Entonces Luna habla:

- Llevamos apenas unos días, pero aún así sé que nos amamos tanto, que nunca nos separaremos. ¿No es así amor? – dice en un tono malicioso queriendo con ello calmar su propia inseguridad.

- Sí, sé que jamás podría haberme enamorado de nadie más que de ti...tú eres la persona que siempre busque toda mi vida – le responde él, y vuelve a besarla y noto que ahogas un gemido. Sabes que es su decisión estar con ella, pero aún así no lo admites. Yo le dirijo una fuerte mirada de odio a ella, de un gran desprecio. Yo sé que ella conocía tus sentimientos por él, y aún así parece disfrutar con todo el dolor que esta causando. La odio, quizás por eso no me cayo bien nunca... Veo que tú te estremeces y entiendo que no podrás resistir mucho tiempo más.

- Nos disculpan, pero ya tenemos que irnos – digo yo para excusarnos e irnos de ese lugar ya – Tenemos una cita con unos chicos en Hogsmeade y tenemos que subir a arreglarnos – e inmediatamente tomo tu mano y te invito a que salgamos de ahí. Tú me diriges una mirada agradecida, y él se te queda mirando, notando tu turbación, quizás notando por primera vez todo lo que sientes y aún así no hace nada como siempre. Seguro cuando se dé cuenta de lo que deja ir, ya será demasiado tarde.

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón sin nada a cambio _

_Una ilusión que tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo._

Te llevo alejándote de ahí, a un pequeño rincón que tenemos cerca del lago, cerca de un haya donde sé que nadie nos molestará y ahí podrás desahogarte. Observo que casi no hay alumnos por ahí, debido supongo a que la mayoría esta en Hogsmeade celebrando el día... 14 de febrero, uno de los peores días para declararse. "¿Por que tuvo que ser hoy?" me pregunto desesperada. Al fin llegamos y veo como te dejas caer al suelo derrotada. Odio verte así, pero sé que es inevitable. Yo te tomo suavemente entre mis brazos, ahora me toca a mí consolarte. Intentas frenar inútilmente tus lágrimas, pero te susurro:

- Ya sabes que no necesito que seas fuerte conmigo, déjalo salir – y poco a poco siento que brotan lágrimas y caen sobre mi regazo. Si no habías llorado antes era porque tu dignidad te lo impedía, pero ahora las dejas salir, con pequeños gemidos contenidos, y te aferras a mí fuertemente, tratando de calmarte. Yo lo aguanto sin decir nada. Quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de que él te amará de verdad y así no sufrieras, pero entiendo que un filtro amoroso no serviría, después el dolor sería más grande y además jamás me perdonarías por hacer algo así. Es que no deseo que la desesperación te lleve a cometer una locura, viendo una salida donde no la hay... De solo pensarlo me estremezco, así que te tomo también fuertemente y te mezo dulcemente entre mis brazos, porque eres alguien a quien quisiera proteger eternamente. Te doy un pequeño beso en la frente, tratando de calmarte y luego apoyo mi cabeza en ti. Puedo olor el aroma de tu pelo, de rosas. Quisiera perderme en el para siempre, que me perteneciera por siempre. Lentamente levantas tu cara y veo que ruedan por ella unas pequeñas lágrimas y con una ligera sonrisa me dices:

- Gracias 'Mione' por todo... - y te quedas mirándome agradecida. Mi mente se nubla completamente... y que cuerpo parece que se mueve por si mismo y ya no reacciona a las órdenes de mi cerebro... No dejo de mirar tus labios y me horrorizo al notar que poco a poco me acerco más a ti... "no, resiste" me digo desesperadamente a mi misma "si ella se entera, no querrá volver a estar nunca contigo" no quiero que pase, pero inesperadamente me llegan a la mente las palabras que habías dicho hacia poco: "si existe la posibilidad de que eso suceda, aunque sea mínima, vale la pena correr el riesgo... ¿No crees?" y ya no me queda nada más para reaccionar y lentamente uno mis labios, como tantas veces he anhelado, a los tuyos.

_Tal vez un amor sin dolor que no haga daño_

_Alguien que dé el corazón sin nada a cambio _

_Una ilusión que tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo._

Trato de prolongarlo la más posible, queriendo que dure eternamente, y grabarme cada segundo de él. Noto que tú no reaccionas, como espere, que no me rechazas y eso me hace ilusionarme... pero luego la parte lógica de mi mente me dice que quizás no te guste, que simplemente te encuentras tan mal que no tienes fuerzas para rechazarme. Así me separo poco a poco de ti y cierro los ojos inmediatamente recriminándome a mi misma... Sé que no necesitas esto para complicarte más aún la vida, pero no pude evitarlo... Por favor, perdóname.

No quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero observar que me mires con reproche y me reclames lo que hice... pero inesperadamente me tomas la mano acariciándola, como invitándome a que los abra y al fin lo hago, esperando tu reacción.... Tú me miras con tristeza y luego me preguntas:

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- Porque... – tomo aire y respondo temerosa – porque creo que te amo...

- Pero entonces... ¿por qué hace rato estabas llorando por Ron? – pero al instante caes en la cuenta y sé que ya conoces mis sentimientos - ¿o no era por él? Acaso... ¿era por mí?...

Yo siento lentamente, llorando. Ahora lo sé lo que más temía sucedió. Sé que me odias... no puedo soportarlo más. Me levanto y te digo dolida.

- Perdóname, no sé como sucedió pero me enamore de ti y.... – no puedo evitar que mi voz tiemble ligeramente, pero tengo que seguir – entiendo que estés molesta y conmigo... y si ya no quieres ser mi amiga y quieres que te deje en paz, no te preocupes, aunque me duela, lo haré... – inmediatamente me doy la vuelta y quiero echarme a correr y alejarme de ahí... pero antas de que me de cuenta veo que tomas mi mano y me das la vuelta, para estar frente a frente y vuelves a abrazarme, más fuerte que antes, como si no quisieras dejarme ir, y me dices:

- No 'Mione' , no – decías desesperadamente. – No quiere que me dejes... no podría perderte a ti también...

No sé que pensar... Y entonces me miras, sonriéndome y ahora eres tú quién me besas. Dulcemente.... Yo te respondo y ya nada más me importa en el mundo, nada, incluso la guerra que esta por librarse... Ahora tengo un motivo para luchar hasta que no me quede aliento en mi cuerpo... Y aunque aún no entiendo porque es que estamos juntas, y no sé si es solo porque quieres intentar olvidar conmigo a Harry o porque realmente algún día me amarás verdaderamente, este día me has hecho creer que a veces los sueños si se cumplen, y que la persona que has buscado toda tu vida para ser feliz, tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo...


End file.
